The Spider and The Tiger
by ZeroToTheSixth
Summary: Peter and Ava on the Shield aircraft after hours, Ava's competitive side causes her to make a wager that she doesn't care if she loses to Peter. (If you know what I mean) WARNING SEX, BAD LANGUAGE, ECT. ARE INCLUDED. (SMUT, LEMON OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED) ALSO THIS IS MY FIRST WRITING EVER, ASIDE FROM SCHOOL RELATED ONES SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. R&R and please enjoy. :)
1. The Wager

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE KIND WORDS. I AM AT HARD WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER. (I WANT TO MAKE IT LONGER THAN THIS ONE) AND I AM DEBATING WHETHER OR NOT TO MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER CONTAIN SMUT. IF YOU LIKE THE STORY AND WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER TO HAVE SMUT LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS.**

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SEX, BAD LANGUAGE ECT. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. TURN BACK NOW!**

Ok, so this is my first writing of anything ever, that wasn't school related. But I thought I can do this, maybe? So if you can tell me what you think please **rate and review**. If you like it I will be force to write a second part to it, and boy do I have some good ideas.

_**The Spider and The Tiger**_

It was a long training day at Shield. Everyone on the team had gone home except Peter and Ava. The both were trying to out do the other as they always do. While destroying a robot Peter says, "You're never going to beat me, I'm just too strong and fast." Boy did she love a confident man. Ava replies with, "There's a first time for everything." Just as she finishes her sentence Spider-Man finishes off the final robot, beating her 13-12. Peter says, "Oh so close, just not close enough." She is disappointed at the lost, but for some reason turned on. As Peter is leaving the hangar after saying that was his last game and it was getting late, she stops him. She says, "Hey Peter, one more competition" she says.

Then he replies with "No way, if I'm not home by 12 AM Aunt May will kill me." Then as he is just about to head out the door she catches up with him and says, "How about we make a little wager." "What do you have in mind?" He replies. "If you win I'll take my top off." _(Oh boy would I like that Peter thought)_ But, his conscience was yelling at him to not take advantage of this wager because he would most likely win. He thought it over for a second and said, "I just can't do that, there's no way I could take advantage of you like that."

She replied with, "Oh, so you think you're going to win this time?" He had beat her 14 times in a row but she still wanted to compete, Or so he thought. Then right out of the blue as he was about to walk out again she said, "I'll let you fuck me." _(Oh my god he thought)._ That would be the greatest thing ever to happen to him, through all his years as a teenager and child (Except for becoming Spider-Man of course) . At that moment his conscience was not persuasive enough and He said, "I accept your challenge."

She laughed, and said, "Even if you do win it's not like I would feel a thing anyway, because of your small dick." He then got pissed off just like she wanted. _(I really like him when he's all riled up she thought)._ So then the match began, it lasted for about 15 minutes and after a grueling defeat of 23-2, Peter then took off his mask. He looked at her with a burning passion and his conscience was no where to be found. He then grabbed her and took her to a nearby costume closet.

She didn't say a word as he ripped off her suit, and then ripped off his own suit exposing his 10 inch cock. He looked at her and said, "Is this small enough for you?" She knew his dick wasn't small but damn she couldn't believe what she saw. Before she could answer he lowered her head to his cock.

Before she started She said, "I like it when a man takes charge." The starts to blow him as he just stands and moans quietly. Being the gentleman that he is, he then proceeded to put her in the doggy style position and started to lick her pussy. She screamed and moaned but Peter was smart enough to put his hand over her mouth to silence her, seeing as this is a government aircraft with all types of surveillance. She then orgasmed after about 5 minutes and screamed,

"OH PETER, OH SHIT!" Even his hand couldn't muffle all of that. After a few more minutes he stopped, and stood up, with his dick at her entrance.

He then began to slowly thrust into her. Then stopped at the sight at blood, and realized this was her first time. After a few seconds she gave him the green light and he began thrusting again. As the thrusts got faster and the pace picked up, it began to be really hard for them to contain her screams and moans. At that moment he just stopped caring about getting caught, and just started to go all out. After she orgasmed again she put him on his back and took control.

She rode him like a stallion and even the amazing Spider-Man couldn't hold on for much longer. They both couldn't stop moaning, with him being so big and her being so tight they couldn't stop. As she reached her third orgasm he started to come with her. As they both came they kissed the most blissful kiss ever. They were both so happy and pleased by each other. She turned to him and said, "I love you Peter." Peter looked at her and said, "I love you too Mary Ja-... **To be continued.**


	2. The Best of Both Vaginas

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE KIND WORDS. SORRY FOR THIS CHAPTER TAKING SO LONG, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. IF YOU DO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, OR IF YOU DON'T, PLEASE LEAVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, WHICH IS ALWAYS WELCOMED AND APPRECIATED. PLEASE ENJOY THE SECOND CHAPTER.**

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SEX, BAD LANGUAGE ECT. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. TURN BACK NOW!**

Just before he finished his sentenced he realized what he was saying and tried to stop it. But, that didn't matter because the damage was done. (To her emotions and vagina) "What did you say!" she exclaimed. "I'm so sorry Ava, I didn't mean what I said it just came out." He said. He could see the anger in her eyes and after a 5 second pause finally said, "Do you love me or not?" (Points if you know where I got that quote from) Before he could say another word he started to hear footsteps of many men marching towards the closet. He quickly grabbed the two sets of hanging clothes for the janitors and told her to put them on. She complied with no hesitation, only an angry and disappointed look on her face. Peter grabbed her hand and ran out to the jumping area of the aircraft, grabbed a parachute and opened the latch to get out. He put her on his back and jumped out of the aircraft. It was a long and scary way down and he didn't know which to fear more, the giant drop or what Ava would do to him once they touched ground. When they finally touched ground Peter quickly got out of the parachute covering him and Ava jumped up in the air and swung away to a nearby skyscraper. He climbed to the rooftop and just laid down feeling a sigh of relief.

"Boy that was close." He said quietly to himself. "Yeah it was." a voice from behind him said. "You almost got away from me and the question I asked you 5000ft in the air." Ava said. There was no running away from it now, he had to face his problem head on and hope it didn't scratch the shit out of him. "How can you make love to a woman that you don't love?" she said. He cleared his throat and then said, "But, Ava I do love you. But, I have loved Mary Jane for as long as I've known her." As soon as he finished his last word she had finished what had been a hard right hook and he fell back on the ground. "I hope you enjoyed yourself." she said as she left the rooftop with Peter sitting on the ground in utter disbelief. I thought the truth would set me free he thought, but all it did was give me pain. He got up on his feet and swung from rooftop to rooftop until he arrived home, making sure he took a different route then her. Once he got home it would be awkward, the woman that just punched him also lives with him and the rest of his super-powered team, but luckily everyone was asleep. He takes off his costume, and carefully puts it in his closet. Then he jumps into bed and goes to falls asleep. He awakes to his noisy alarm and punches thereby breaking it. "Oh well, I'll add it to the others." he said. He goes through his normal morning routine, and doesn't happen to see Ava at all. Where could she be he thought, but then again she is always at school early. He finishes his breakfast and goes to school. He makes it to his first period class and sees Ava sitting in the front as she always does, and with his head down heads to his desk. After a long lecture on the quadratic equation class ends and he gets up and walks to the door, suddenly is stopped by Principal Colsen. "Hey, I heard you and Ava really went at it late last night." He says. "Yeah It was a pretty long night." Peter says with a guilty look on his face. "Is something wrong?" Colsen asks him. Peter doesn't reply he just walks out of the classroom shaking his head. He heads to gym class and meets up with the guys on the way. Sam states, "Hey, Parker I heard you ripped up Ava last night." "Where did you hear that?" She told us. "ALL OF YOU?" "Yeah she was pretty descriptive on the event." Danny says. Peter with a worried look says, "Uhhh I gotta go". Sam yells down the hallway, "Gym class is this way webhead". He ignores the statement and runs to his locker.

Mary Jane sneaks up behind him with her books in here hands. "Why are you in such a rush?" she says. Peter replies, "I have to go home". "Wait before you go, you know the junior prom that is coming up this Friday?" she says. Is she about to ask me to the prom he thinks to himself. "Yeah what about it?" He asks. "Well I was wondering if you could..." "Take you to the prom, I'd be delighted." he interrupts. "I was going to say, help me with planning it out, I am the class president and I am in charge of the entire event." she says. How could things get any more awkward he thinks? "I knew you were going to say that I was just messing with you." he says while trying to play it off like that's what he meant to say. "Yes, I would love to help you plan out the junior prom." "Ok, great, I'll text you with the details". As soon as she finishes her sentence, he is halfway out the door, and running home. Peter arrives home alone and goes up to his room and lays down on his comfortable bed. He falls asleep for about 3 hours before being disturbed by his loud text tone.

_Hey it's MJ, come over asap. We need to get this sorted out_. As soon as he finishes reading the text he leaves the room and goes out the front door. Peter arrives at MJ's house and knocks on the door. "Come in" MJ shouts. He runs upstairs to her bedroom and sees her on the bed with a full blueprint of the gymnasium where the prom will be held. "Hey Pete, thank god you are here, I am so stressed out about this prom." "Why don't you take a break?" he says trying to help. "You're right, I need to relieve some stress, maybe you can help me with that...?" "Sure! What can I do for you?" he says quickly and eager to help. "Could you rub my shoulders?" she asks. "Of course." She pulls down the shoulder bands of her tank top, then her bra straps to expose her shoulders and neck. Peter starts rubbing her shoulders as she moves closer and sits on his lap. He is trying to focus on her shoulders but her light moaning and ass on his thighs isn't helping. He begins to feel his penis getting slightly harder and is hoping she doesn't notice. "Oh god I REALLY needed this, thank you so much Peter." she says, trying not to moan too loudly. "Not a problem." he replies while still rubbing her. Then out of nowhere she turns around and hugs him with her legs going around his waist.

"Thanks a lot, but it seems to me I'm not the only one in need of a release." MJ says. "You seem to have something rather large growing in your pants." after she finished her sentence she grabbed her shirt and lifted it off her chest and started to kiss him. They start to make out for several minutes before she pushes him down and goes towards his pants. She unbuckles his belt and slides off his jeans, then throws them to the side. "You won't be needing those." she says very seductively. She looks at his crotch and is in awe at how big this skinny boy's penis is. She takes his shirt and licks down the middle of his chest until she gets to his pelvis. She then takes off her pants exposing her plump ass in a black thong. She gets up and turns around and shakes her ass. "What do you think of my ass?" she asks. "It's AMAZING!" He says. She pulls down her thong exposing her tiny pussy with a little red bush above it. "Now let's get you undressed!" she says. She then takes off his underwear and shoes. "JESUS CHRIST that is not going to fit in me!" He chucks slightly at her comment. "Oh sure it will." He says while still trying to stop laughing. "Well if it is going to I am going to need to lubricate it." "How do you plan to do that?" Pete says. "The old fashioned way." With that she goes to his manhood and begins to suck. Peter lays back on her pillows and watches her suck his penis. He notices she isn't very good at it and says, "Having a little trouble there?" She replies, "This is my first time and it doesn't help that your penis is this big, I can barely fit the tip in my mouth." She stops after sucking for about 5 minutes and gets on top of Pete. "WAIT!" Pete says before she positions herself. "Let me show you some skills." With that he lifts her up with ease and puts her on her back and puts his head between her legs. He begins to lick her pussy and clit. He licks and teases her with the pornstar like skills. She screams, "I AM GOING TO CUM" with that Pete finds out that she is a squirter. He continues to go to work and makes her cum again before he lifts her up on top of him and lays down on her bed. She pushes herself down on him and she begins to moan and starts to ride him like a pro, breaking her hymen in the process. She lifts herself up and down onto his cock with good pace; Pete syncs himself up with her and thrust up every time she goes down. "Oh my god Pete, you are so amazing!" With every bounce he watches her beautiful tits bounce up and down. After about 10 minutes he lifts her up and begins to fuck her, lifting her up and down with ease on his throbbing cock. MJ starts to bounce herself up and down while putting her arms around his neck. "This is the most amazing feel EVER." she says. "I love your big cock in my tight pussy." she continues. "I love you Mary Jane and always have." "I love you too Peter, I was just so nervous you wouldn't feel the same way." He pushes he up against a wall knocking down a poster in the process. He pins her against the wall and thrusts as hard as he can, as fast as he can. At this point there is a puddle of fluids underneath MJ's ass. Peter continues to pound her pussy, until she cums for about the 4th time. "Are you even close to cumming Pete?" "Not really, I am trying to enjoy this for as long as I can." "At this pace I am going to die of pleasure." she says. "Let's try something different." he says. He lifts her onto the bed and puts her in the doggy style position. "Pete you are so big, I can't take anymore, I'm CUMMING AGAIN!" She squirts all over her bed and Peter. "Wow that was a big one" Pete says. She replies, "I want you to cum inside me now!" He puts her on her back and thrusts into her moist pussy. He pushes into her as hard as he can and cums inside her while kissing her. "Oh god it's like a geyser inside of me!" she yells as she cums for the final time. "That was AMAZING PETER!" She continues, "I have never been happier than I am right now!" He looks at her and gets down on one knee and says, "Will you marry me?"- **TO BE CONTINUED (Maybe, If you guys want more.)**


	3. The Revenge of Ava Ayala

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE KIND WORDS. THIS IS MEANT TO BE FAST CHAPTER. I WANTED TO PUT OUT SOMETHING BECAUSE I WILL BE TAKING A HIATUS ON MY WRITING. THIS WRITING MAY BE A LITTLE RUSHED BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. IF YOU DO PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, OR IF YOU DON'T, PLEASE LEAVE SOME CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM, WHICH IS ALWAYS APPRECIATED. PLEASE ENJOY THE THIRD CHAPTER.**

**WARNING THIS STORY CONTAINS SEX, BAD LANGUAGE ECT. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING. TURN BACK NOW.**

_What were you thinking Parker?_ Peter continuingly said to himself. You _don't even have a ring you idiot, but this is as good as a time as any right?_ She had just confessed to being the happiest she has ever been in her life. "I'm sorry Peter; I'm not ready for that kind of commitment yet." Mary Jane said. Those words were not the ones that the young, ambitious, and open-hearted Peter Parker was hoping to hear. "But, I hope we can still be friends."

_Words even more depressing than the last ones, _Peter thought. Holding back tears and storming out the house with his clothes is our Amazing Spiderman. He arrives home at 2:14am, everyone is asleep so he carefully goes upstairs to his room, making sure not to wake anyone up. He finally makes it to his room and shuts the door.

"I've been waiting for you, Peter." This is said a voice in a familiar tone. "Ava, is that you?" Peter said quietly while trying to scan the room in the dark. "Yes, Peter you have some hell to pay." She said in a seductive tone. "I'm not in the mood for your shenanigans, Ava." "Who said I was giving you a choice?" After finishing the final word she cocked her fist and swung hitting Peter in the chin knocking him out.

Peter awakens after a brief state of unconsciousness, bound and tied to a chair naked. "'What happened? Where am I?" Peter said, not remembering what had occurred. "I told you, you were going to pay. This is going to happen, and there is nothing you can do to stop it." Ava finally emerges from the darkness to the light where there is one light that is fixated on Peter from the ceiling. "Why are you doing this?" Peter said.

"Pleasure and Humiliation. You know the same reasons from why you had sex with me and called me Mary Jane." _She has obviously lost it _Peter thought. "But enough talking it's time to get down to business." Ava said this with a bit of an angry tone.

She quickly moved to her naked defenseless man. She starts by stripping off all her clothes very slowly, and seductively. She starts by taking off her teal top, exposing her black bra.

She then turns around; bends over into Peters face and shakes her ass while pulling down her white skirt. Doing this she exposes her tan, toned, SEXY AS HELL legs and ass. Ava then steps forward unhooks her bra and drops it onto the ground, then turns around and shows Peter every bit of her body. "You like what you see?" After saying this she laughs, seeing how much he is struggling to get out of his binding.

She shoves his face into her big brown boobs and swings to the left and right. "Do you see what you gave up? FOR HER?" She starts to raise her tone. "What does she have that I don't?!" She then sighs at the speechless Peter and continues to strip tease him. She takes off the final piece revealing her small, tight pussy. She turns around again and sits down on Peter's lap.

Ava then starts grinding up and down against Peter's throbbing cock. "Oooo, You want to put it in me don't you? TOOO BAD." She continues to tease him. She then takes his cock and positions it beneath her and plays with it. She presses it up against her moist cunt, toying with her pussy lips and clit.

"Oh you are so close, I need to preserve this."

"I'll give you a few minutes to settle down before we continue."

Ava turns around to walk away as Peter shouts, "THAT'S ENOUGH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Peter uses all his superhuman strength and breaks the metal restraints. He jumps out of his chair, runs and tackles her to ground.

They roll around for a few seconds, continually struggling for control. Finally Peter pins her down with all of his strength leaving her completely defenseless. He grabs his cock with his left hand (Pinning both arms with his right) and slams it into her tight cunt. Holding her down he continues to slam her pussy down with each thrust. He uses all of his might and pumps like there is no tomorrow. He is just nonstop thrusting his member into her tight pussy. Nothing can break this constant unbearable rhythm of thrusting. Her pussy starts tightening around his throbbing cock after the first few minutes and she cums. This however doesn't affect Peter's rhythm in the slightest. After minutes of hard pounding he finally says, "Is this what you wanted? YOU WANTED ME TO TAKE CONTROL AND FUCK THE ABSOLUTE SHIT OUT OF YOU? I AM HAPPY TO OBLIGE!"

At the rate he was going she had left a puddle that could down small children. Peter continues to thrust with all high might deep into her vagina. He has done this so fast and hard she has came too many times to even keep count. Ava can't even struggle anymore; she is physically drained and can't do anything but just lay there.

Getting sick of missionary he gets her into doggie style position on all fours. He rears back and thrusts forward hard, while pulling her toward him. Inside of her as far as possible, he cums as hard as he ever has. "Who put a firehouse inside my vagina?" she says defeated and in pain, but makes Peter smirk slightly at his handy work. At that moment he pulls out with his dick covered in his cum and her fluids. _I think I fucked the insanity out of her. _He grabs his clothes on a nearby desk and goes home. He goes upstairs quietly again, and goes into his room.

He jumps into his bed and falls asleep dreaming about the insane amount of fucking that just occurred. He wakes up around 11am to the smell of bacon on a Saturday morning. He runs downstairs to see what's going on. _It's Ava cooking… WTF is going on. She never cooks._ "Where is everyone?" Peter asks. "Fury called in Iron Fist, Nova, and Power Man for training. Aunt May was called into work." She said knowing that he was going to ask that. "Thanks for that amazing night, Peter. I really needed that." "Sometimes I feel like a wild animal and I need a release." She continued, "It was a good way to repay me for what you did on the aircraft, but I shouldn't have put you in that position in the first place."

She paused then said, "I understand that you didn't mean to hurt me. I don't think I even meant what I said. I was just in the moment and that is what came out of my mouth." Peter replies, "Yeah I know what you mean, I say things I don't mean when I am in the moment sometimes." Ava laughs and finishes cooking the bacon, and puts it on a plate for Peter. "Here you go." "Thanks, Ava." he said with a smile on his face.

After a few minutes as Peter finishes eating, Ava breaks the silence, "How do you think Mary Jane would react to a proposed threesome? **...****TO BE CONTINUED!**


End file.
